


Prawn scene but with more gay rights because i think they deserve it

by toastygecko



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Multi, Not Beta Read, Prawn, Unless Stated Otherwise, addison and zed are the only straight ones i have decided, bucky is still a jerk but i think he just hates addison and honestly who wouldnt, i make fun of addison asmr, kinda a crack fic, pov youre gay and addison is telling you she related to ur struggles bc she has white hair, sorry im on mobile and cant figure out how to make tabs, take them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastygecko/pseuds/toastygecko
Summary: LGBT+ rights lmao the gals go to prawn and dance together thats p much it
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Wynter Barkowitz/Willa Lykensen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Prawn scene but with more gay rights because i think they deserve it

**Author's Note:**

> you cannot tell me these girls are not in love they literally went to prawn together... I thought they were gonna kiss during that sewer scene like .. cmon disney stop being homophobic on main. This fic is basically ‘everyone is gay unless stated otherwise’ where I share my headcanons and reveal that I do not remember much about the actual movie. Enjoy. Also I still liked watching it but at the same time I high key hate this movie LMAO sorry it was better than the first one tho for sure

Going to Prawn together was.. like a dream. Willa and Wynter hadn’t been public about their relationship to the zombies and humans, but werewolves were chill and not homophobic. Most of their friends and parents were open about being lgbt+, it just wasn’t a big deal. So after the whole earthquake debacle, they walked through the doors to the school hand in hand.  
Moving onto the dance floor, the couple sways to the music, all a bit more soft and human than their usual tastes but enjoyable nonetheless. A graceful grin melting her otherwise stone-cold expression, Willa gazes at her girlfriend in admiration. Wynter beams back up to her, happy to be sharing this dance together. There were dances in their underground home, but they felt less intimate, less romantic than slow dancing in the shrimp-themed gymnasium of a school they had nearly destroyed.  
Addison and Zed were dancing together, oh no wait, they were making out again. Wyatt was dancing with a group of cheerleaders with rhyming names, just vibing to the beat together. The three had left Bucky alone near the punch bowl to just go have fun for a night without their overbearing squad leader breathing down their backs.  
As Willa and Wynter stepped nearer to said squad leader, they stopped for a drink. Seeing their clasped hands, he says,  
“So, are you guys together?”  
Willa’s face hardened, turning into a sneer that showed off her fangs. Prepared to defend her relationship, she fired back, “Yeah, she’s my girlfriend. and what about it?”  
The small crowd around the punch bowl quieted a bit from the outburst, and Addison and Zed’s normally locked lips were o’s of surprise instead. The small, sectioned silence lasted for about a second before conversations started up again. The zombies largely didn’t care, but the humans seemed to be wary of a werewolf yelling at a party.  
Bucky threw up his hands in surrender and shook his head. “Sorry, it was a friendly question. Though I get the feeling. I wish I could’ve brought my boyfriend, but we’re long distance.”  
Both girls relax at this, and Wynter smiles brightly.  
“You still could have invited him,” she told him. “He might have been able to make it.”  
“Ah, no, he’s from a rival cheer squad, no one here can know that we are together, just that I have a boyfriend. Actually, could you keep this quiet? I-“ but Bucky was cut off by a sharp noise from the speaker. Addison had connected it to the microphone instead of the dance soundtrack.  
“Is this working? Ah, there we go. Attention, everyone!” she declared, Zed motioning at her to get down, not make a scene, and just get back to dancing. Addison paid him no attention.  
“As you may have heard, Willa and Wynter are dating! That’s wonderful news, I think you guys are just so brave for being here together. A lot of people aren’t okay with that kind of stuff, but I’ll be the first to tell you this school will be a safe place for all LGBT+ students!” This statement led to raucous applause. “Many LGBT people are discriminated against, which is very sad, and as I have white hair I understand all about it! Although you will never experience the same pain I did living with white hair all my life and having to hide it, know that we are all here for you if anyone makes an untoward comment.” Addison smiles brightly, returning the music to the speakers. Zed looks embarrassed.  
Willa rolls her eyes. Wynter claps for Addison, not without uncertainty.  
“Was that... a good thing?”  
“She means well. Let’s just dance.” Her girlfriend replies, leading Wynter onto the dancefloor again, just to relax and have a good time. Who knew what tomorrow would bring, what with attending an actual high school for the first time in their lives. They just had to be ready for it. And they would be, together.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed ;0 feel free to leave inconsistencies or criticism in the comments like i said i dont remember much about zombies 2 lmao


End file.
